


Discarded

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick isn't in a good place, Mentions of catatonic jason, Talia tries, he is so bad he makes talia look good in comparison, mentioned bad batdad, mostly inner monologue, protective Damian al Ghul, she doesnt realise she's in shock too, talias take on all this, thats the name his going by again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Talia and her views.





	Discarded

"Boys. I'm glad you've decided to accept my invitation."

Talia al Ghul stood before Dick and Tim, at the entrance of Wayne manor where they had gathered their belongings. They took only what they needed, pictures and small mementos, the rest would be replaced. 

(Turns out Dick inherited everything after Bruce's little disappearance. Wonder how he'd take it when he learned Dick sold the manor and Wayne Enterprises?)

"We're glad you're helping us." Tim said cautiously but sincerely. Ra's still held Tim in high regard and Talia would not let any of her sons brothers be tormented, especially by her- well, it wouldn't do to call him her beloved anymore now would it?

God knows she had done her fair share horrible things and was no stranger to torturing someone... but that was unavoidable. It was convoluted, her reasoning but Bruce was just sick, in her opinion. And of course he had managed to spread that disease to Jason.

Poor boy was borderline catatonic, stuck in his own mind but at least he was breathing on his own now. 

(At first the doctors thought his inability to breath stemmed from Bruce almost crushing his throat, turns out he'd been hyperventilating so intensely that he just stopped.)

Timothy was of course doing his best to keep everything under control, had explained to Bruce's cousin what had happened. 

Had told all their friends they would be leaving America for the time being. 

It was just as well, Talia knew Bruce had darker connections had never told anyone about. Hell, his children hadn't even known about her until she'd brought Damian to him. (And wasn't that a frightening though? She had willingly handed her son over to a child molester and left him there for almost four years.)

Richard- well... he still had that traumatised look and had to use a special cushion to even sit down. He walked with a limp and a cane for the time being and was clearly in desperate need of therapy.

They were silent as they got into the armoured town car she used when in Gotham. Such a dangerous city, even she made sure to have at least two guns on her at all times. (Not counting the knives in her heeled boots or the blades sewn into her sleeves. The al Ghuls only wanted peace, but violence was unfortunately the only way to bring it about.)

They were headed to a private airstrip, Jason was already there waiting for them with a doctor and about a dozen of Talias best. She would take them to London, where even her father dared not enter without her permission. That city was hers, he could own the rest of the world if he'd like.

That being said she wouldn't keep him out anytime soon, it would be best to hold his favour until Bruce was dealt with. (She would just have to be careful. Her father would have no qualms with having a child rapist as his heir and so far, Bruce was his best candidate.)

She wondered how Richard would react to Jason's presence. He had been the one to put the eldest in that position in the first place. So far he'd had no objections about Jason going to London with them but Talia suspected he was still in shock.

They stopped momentarily at the hotel Damian was being held in, the boy curtly hugging her and glaring at Timothy until the boy sat next to her so Damian himself could press himself up against the older boy who could not even stand the sight of him. (Talia could understand that, her son had many of her features but he was otherwise a mirror image of his father. Sometimes, on her darkest days she couldn't help the hatred she would feel for him, looking every bit like the man she could not have, even if he was living proof that they had loved each other, at one time.)

Damian's down trodden lips told her that he knew. It was everywhere, after all. No matter how hard they had tried to keep things under wraps this was too big not to make the headlines. Even if Damian television had not restricted the news it was all over social media.

Talia considered the children before her; sad, angry, traumatised and wondered what exactly she was supposed to do. She knew she had to protect them and she already had a few bounty hunters out for Bruce (alive, she wanted the honour of killing him for herself). But what about before, what about after? What about in between and what about now?

She could not connect to three boys she barely knew and a son who still didn't fully trust her anymore.

As they reached the airfield Talia decided to do this one step at a time. The first had been getting Damian, easily completed. The second was collecting the broken orphans Bruce had left behind. 

The next would be to get them the hell out of Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I was considering not ever getting around to Talia's view point but I also felt like it had to be done.


End file.
